


Stay Dead

by RedCrimsonCake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, Human Crowley, M/M, Me indenial about Castiel and Crowley, Reaper Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrimsonCake/pseuds/RedCrimsonCake
Summary: Taking place after 12x23, the boys realize that without their demon and angel on their side, there was no chance of tracking down the newly born nephilim. They decide to bring their friends back (yes, this includes Crowley).Will include lowkey Destiel + Moosley, but mainly my version of season 13.&& PROBABLY DISCONTINUED





	Stay Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I'm in big denial about their deaths. Will have spoilers to let you know. Thank you for reading. :^)

 

A piece of red smoke swirled in the vial, it's demonic nature cracking the glass with uncanny annoyance. It didn't help that it was being spun against calloused digits, brows furrowed and hair messy from the recent battle fought. Mary, Lucifer, -  _Castiel_. They're gone, more than others dead and some assumed the role. Even the nephilim, _Jack_ , had ran away before he could explain the situation, yellow eyes burned in his memory. Quiet footsteps entered the room, a cup of coffee in hand and bags more apparent than the last month. 

  
"Mornin'."

  
Voice no less then a deep gravel, Sam responded with a mutter of hello towards his brother. It had only been a few weeks and the bunker was already feeling as empty as it had been merely a year back, the generators slipping a low hum. The last thing they had to remember from the battle was the tombstone outside of the bunker, Castiel's angel blade, and the single vial he had in his hand.

  
It's the only thing left by Crowley, a piece of his essence and Sam's unexpected agreement to revive the demon if the Winchester's ever needed his assistance, more than happy to be pulled out of the equation for the time being. A scoff of annoyance rang through the pause, his brother's eyes wandering towards the floor in thought. 

  
"We need to bring Crowley back."

  
The flash of surprise didn't go unnoticed by him.

  
".. What can _he_ do? Hell, for all we know is that this fragment of his smoke could be _different_."

  
Though the reason wasn't a bad one, the pit of tiredness was running deep. They had lost so many, and even if it was _Crowley_ of all people, they needed someone who might have the answer of reviving Castiel. And maybe then he'll get the life he wanted, one where the gates of hell were closed and he was human. His eyes glanced up towards his brother, as though the answer was already shining in his own.

  
"There needs to be  _something_ we can do, Dean. We can't sit around in **_grief_** while the world could be falling apart!"

  
With a solemn gaze, the older Winchester let out a huff of frustration, taking no hesitation when raising the half-empty bottle to his lips and taking a swig. 

  
"And what do you think we can do?"

  
Standing from the chair with a simple stretch made his bones crack and pop, a satisfying ache coming from the movement. Hunched over a laptop for the last week didn't do wonders on his spine, that was certain. Sam breathed in the stale air, raising the vial to his eyes with a quiet hum. There wasn't a lot of lore surrounding the revival of a demon, not something that was favoredbiblically at least. His hands pocketed the vial, adjusting his jacket and sparing a glance towards his brother.

  
"I think I know where to start."

  
He was met with a raised brow, skepticism laced in his tone.

  
"Really? What's your grand plan?"

  
"I think I know where Rownea hid the Book of the Damned."

  
The beer Dean was holding clicked against the wooden table, eyes narrowed as he considered the option. Sure, they could look for the Book, but what if they couldn't find it? What if it wasn't where Sam thought it was? What if Castiel wasn't the same? How about Crowley?

  
But still, as much as he'd rather fight with him on how of a bad idea this was, they didn't have much choice with Jack out in the world, undoubtedly being tracked by demons and angels alike without much thought.

  
Stifling a sigh, Dean slipped on his coat, forgetting the drink on the table. It was this or nothing, he supposed.

  
"Lets get this show on the road, Sammy."

 

  
Pulling into a driveway was the usual way to start this off, the rumble of the impala fading away once the engine was cut off, doors creaking when opened and lovingly slammed shut. The building was old, no doubly abandoned, the windows boarded shut and the door left jarred. Stepping up towards the house, Sam could clearly see the chipped paint, white and faded with age. 

  
They exchanged a gaze, pushing the door further open and letting themselves in. The place was covered in warding, both from angels and demons, including some the two hadn't seen before; possibly some of Rowena's own making. There wasn't anything different, yet, Dean couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled, the grip on his gun tightening ever so slightly.

  
In the still quietness, the two searched for any sign of the book, leaving a mess in their quake around the house. Of course there was nothing, Rowena was too smart for her own good after all. With a frustrated grunt, the older of the two Wincester's muttered a curse, kicking the wall straight through to his surprise.

  
"Dean?"

  
Quickly pulling his foot out of the wall, he narrowed his eyes, reaching in with a weary hand. Taking a few moments to pat out the inside, he pulled out a dusty page, its words luckily translated into latin as its yellow cracks broke the words. It looked old, and didn't seem to need anything else. 

  
"Should I _read_ it?" Sparing a glance, Sam pursed his lips.

  
It would be better to probably translate the page, yet, against his better judgement, there was nothing better but to try.

  
"Might as well."

  
Nodding, he licked his lips, reciting the words with a slow slur, brows furrowed in concentration.

  
" _Fer canis adducite equum adducere solis. Est debitum praemium tuum._ "

  
The two gave it a minute, breathing shallow with each passing second. Maybe it did need something, or was something to tease them. Sam beat him to the punch, muttering a curse and lowering the previously raised gun. It didn't look like it was doing anything, wind brushing against the house in a low moan. 

  
Of course, it wasn't until they heard the door **_slam_** open against the cracking walls.

  
Their heads snapped up towards the noise, the stomping of boots most alarming as the clock ticked. The sight of a man showed up, face sunken and eyes bloodshot. His hands were _shaking_ , from exhaustion or other reasons unknown, they didn't have an answer. He looked like he had been run through a saw mill, clothes hanging off his figure and dust clinging to the outside of his clothing.

  
"Wincester?" The man's voice croaked, almost in relief at the sight he was seeing.

  
Finger curled, he took a weary step forward, Sam and Dean taking their step back in caution. 

  
"Who are you? How do you know us?"

  
Dean's voice made him flinch, hands fumbling for something inside his coat jacket. Under their gaze, he seemed nervous, and yet almost gleeful to find them. His mouth curled into a pitiful grin, letting out a quiet chuckle as he muttered a few words.

  
"The reward is delivered."

  
And yet, without much warning, his body was _consumed_ by bugs of every type.

  
The two men couldn't help their mouths from opening, the sight **_gruesome_**. It was almost like it had happened in a moments notice, no time to react at all towards the mysterious man and even have had a chance of helping him.

  
Soon his body was ash, a single item sprawled across the floor of the abandoned house.

 

  
_The Book of the Damned._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ill mainly be updating whenever I can and get a chapter finished. Sorry if the guys were a little out of character, I haven't written them in along while. More things about the Book, Rowena, and such next chapter though!
> 
> Thank you for reading this through! Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
